1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external skin treatment composition containing a unicellularized plant. More specifically, it relates to an external skin treatment composition which enables the features of the plant which is unicellularized, including the features which remain just potential in an extract etc. of the plant, to be manifested to the maximum extent in an external skin treatment composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
The original objective of a cosmetic composition may be considered to have been to protect the body from nature. However, todays when science has made such progress, the objective has now become to keep the body clean, to use a makeup etc. to enable the human beings to express themselves beautifully and attractively and please themselvesxe2x80x94an inborn human desire, and to protect the skin etc. from UV rays, drying, etc. to try to prevent aging, increase the number of years of beauty, and enjoy a pleasant life.
To achieve these objective""s, various attempts have been made until now in the area of the development of cosmetic compositions.
For example, attempts have been made to involve formulating various types of chemical ingredients to impart the corresponding functions of those ingredients to the cosmetics or creating various types of preparations by ingeniously processing the basic ingredients. Various types of new cosmetics have been produced as a result.
There are many problems which remain to be solved despite these attempts. These are becoming major hurdles.
In particular, when trying to impart various functions to a single cosmetic composition, the types of the chemicals formulated inevitably become larger and, along with this, there are greater limitations due to prohibitions in formulations.
To solve these problems, various attempts are now under way.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an external skin treatment composition such as a cosmetic composition which can solve the above problems inherent in, for example, contemporary cosmetic compositions to the maximum extent possible.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an external skin treatment composition comprising a unicellularized plant in a medium.